deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candyman vs Jeff The Killer
Two killers with a tragic backstory,and with a deadly weapon fight to the death! will Jeff burn the candyman? 'Intro' Wiz:Characters with tragic backstories,there are many. Boomstick:Like Candyman,The spirit with a hook. Wiz:And Jeff The Killer,The famous killer of Creepypasta. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Candyman' Wiz: Candyman was the son of a slave,who developed a system for mass producing shoes during Civil War. Boomstick: He grew up in a polite society,and became an artist. Wiz: After falling in love and having a child with a white woman in he was hired to paint in 1890,Candyman was hunted down by a lynch mob hired by his lover's father,they cut off his hand and replaced it with an hook,he was smeared with honey,causing bees to attack him,which stung him to death,he was then burned. Boomstick:....Holy shit,that's brutal. Wiz: Candyman appears after his name 5 times is said,he will kill his summoner and whoever saw him,he also is immortal because he's a ghost,has super strenght,teleport,phase,and can regenerate,he also can summon bees,and can fly and levitate! Boomstick: Woah! Wiz: He also thinks he must shed blood so people can continue to fear him and believe in him. Boomstick:He also attempts to have Anthony burned,but he fails and is burned alive,the irony.... Wiz:However,Helen eventually dies due to her injuries. Boomstick:You think this is all an happy ending? Nope! in the end,The Candyman won,since Helen turned in a vengeful spirit,as shown in the ending. Wiz:However,Candyman is not invincible,while immortal,he can still be damaged since he can be stabbed,his mirror contains his power so if it's destroyed his soul is destroyed too. Boomstick:But do not underestimate him,he will come for you if you say his name 5 times.... 'Jeff The Killer' Wiz: Jeff was a normal guy, he and his family moved to a new neighborhood. Boomstick: When he and his brother Liu were preparing for school, they met three bullies, their names were Keith, Randy, and Troy. Wiz: Liu was ready to beat them up but Randy's friends pulled out knives on him, and then Randy stole his wallet. Boomstick: After that happened, Jeff popped Randy's nose, broke his wrist, and threw him on the ground, Keith charged at Jeff but he stabbed him in the arm, then Troy also charged at him but Jeff punched him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Wiz: When the bus was about to arrive, they proceeded to run away, when they made it to school they didn't tell anyone about this. Boomstick: Liu thought of that as just Jeff beating the kids up, but Jeff knew it was something more...he had the urge to hurt someone. Wiz: On Saturday, when he was supposed to go to a party, he met Randy, Keith, and Troy, with not only knives, also GUNS! Boomstick: Okay, what the heck? Wiz: Then they got in a fight, Jeff fighting for his survival, he eventually killed Randy by punching him in the heart multiple times, and killed Keith by crushing his head with a tower rack after he and Troy shot at him and he got to the bathroom, he then smashed Troy's head with it, but Troy pulled out a lighter and set Jeff on fire after he was covered in bleach after it fell from the top shelf. Boomstick: Jeff barely survived and was rushed to the hospital, where after a few weeks, his bandages were removed, and then his family saw his face...which made Jeff's mom scream. Wiz: His face was all pale! Boomstick: Jeff ran to the bathroom and saw his face, when Liu tried to keep him calm....Jeff instead said his face was perfect. Wiz: He then laughed and was taken away from the hospital, later at night, Jeff's mom heard noises from the bathroom and she found out that her son had carved a smile into his cheeks! Boomstick: Woah! Holy shit! Wiz: Jeff's mom called the father and suggested to kill him, however Jeff rushed at them with a knife and killed them. Boomstick: Then Liu woke up startled, and Jeff put his hand over his mouth and raised his knife, ready to stab him, he then said to Liu: "Go to sleep." Wiz: Jeff has super strength, he also took on SLENDERMAN himself!. Boomstick: He also has a knife, which is obviously used to kill people. Wiz: Jeff has also a regeneration factor, meaning he can be hard to kill. Boomstick: Despite all of this, Jeff is still a normal human, so he can still be killed, but do not underestimate Jeff, because he will make you go to sleep! 'Pre-Death Battle' Wiz:Alright,it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAATHH BAAAATTLLEEE! 'DEATH BATTLE!' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzck22n3Pws It was night,and inside an house,a foolish girl in the bathroom,is doing some type of summoning,little does she know this won't end up well.... "Candyman,Candyman,Candyman,Candyman,Candyman!" After saying this,the girl saw in the mirror a black man with an hook as an hand behind her,it was Candyman. The girl immediately was scared and surprised,out of instinct she exited the bathroom and attempted to escape the house,until she saw what seemed to be a pale,horrifying teen wearing a white hood and white clothing holding a knife in his hand,this was Jeff The Killer,he was looking for a victim,and he found one just right now,little does he know,this victim is being hunted down by another killer... The girl attempted to run away but Jeff grabbed her. "Go to sleep!" Jeff then stabbed her multiple times,her screaming in pain,until she was finally dead,Jeff looked down at the body with an insane smile,before looking back up... And when he did,he was greeted with a surprise. The Candyman was looking at him,but Jeff was not afraid,in fact,he was amused. Jeff let out a chuckle. "And who are you supposed to be?" "......I am The Candyman." Jeff at this point just let out a laughter. "The...The....CANDYMAN? What kind of name is that? Do you bring candy to kill your victims huh?" Jeff said,slowly calming down from the laughter. The Candyman just looked at him,not amused in any way. "You are foolish to have entered this house." The Candyman stepped forward. "I will shed your blood." "Oh really? We'll see that,except you won't,you'll be already dead!" Jeff said,smiling,still holding his knife. The Candyman and Jeff prepared themselves,ready to fight. FIGHT! Immediately Jeff charged at Candyman,swinging his knife at him, but Candyman disappeared. "Huh? Where did he g-" He sensed Candyman and barely avoided getting grabbed. Jeff using this advantage of Candyman being close did a slash on him, making him flinch a bit. The Candyman isn't fazed though, and swings his giant hook at Jeff, Jeff barely avoids that too before he gets decapitated. Jeff proceeds to slash Candyman multiple times in the stomach, but he regenerates and pushes Jeff violently in the ground. "Oof!" Jeff says,as he gets up rather quickly, The Candyman swings his hook aiming for the head, but Jeff avoids it and has his distance now. Jeff growls as he looks at the Candyman, but then the Candyman vanishes. "Not this again..." Jeff is then grabbed by the neck and thrown in a wall, where he then falls on the ground. Jeff gasps for air,a nd starts slowly getting up, but the Candyman swings his hook at him. Having no choice,Jeff rolls out of the way,and then gets up. Jeff proceeds to hide in the darkness of the room. The Candyman merely looks around with his eyes. Jeff then becomes stealthy and gets on the Candyman's back, stabbing it multiple times, before stabbing his knife deep in the Candyman's flesh, Jeff smiles. The Candyman steps a few meters forward due to this, but attempts to get Jeff off him, with his hook.... SLASH! Jeff's stomach has a large slash on it, Jeff pulling out his knife as he falls, the knife covered in blood. Jeff screams in pain, but his wound regenerates, he breaths heavily as he gets up. Candyman swings his hook at Jeff's face but Jeff avoids it and uppercuts him, before punching him with enough force to send him towards a wall, Jeff then swings his knife at the Candyman's throat, but the Candyman blocks the knife with his hook, the hook easily overpowering the knife due to size. "Ugh!" Jeff says, while attempting to get an advantage. Jeff proceeds to pull his knife meters away from the hook, the hook swinging automatically towards Jeff, Jeff barely avoids it by ducking and slashes at the Candyman's leg,making him lose his balance a bit. Jeff rolls out of the way and proceeds to get up immediately, slashing at Candyman multiple times. Candyman gets more slashes, bleeding, but he starts to regenerate his wounds. "No you don't!" Jeff charges at Candyman ready to uppercut him but Candyman puts his hook in front of Jeff's hand, Jeff's hand getting stabbed deep. Jeff yells in pain as he struggles to get his hand off the hook, Candyman punches Jeff in the stomach sending him flying through a wall. Jeff is very surprised,and holds his hand in pain, his body also feeling pain but not really damaged. Jeff's hand starts to regenerate,and he starts to get up,but then he gets an hook pierced right through the back. Jeff lets out a gasp as he coughs blood,his only chance is to play dead,Jeff after a while starts playing dead realistically,and falls on the ground. The Candyman pulls out his hook from Jeff's back,and looks at it,before walking away. But... Then Jeff comes from behind and gets on Candyman's back,stabbing the back of his head multiple times deep,but surprisingly it does nothing. "What the..?" Jeff is then grabbed and thrown on the ground and then kicked so hard his grip on his knife is lost. "My knife!" Jeff attempts to get it,but Candyman steps on it. Jeff breaths heavily,as he gets up and starts running away exiting the room,he starts going through various rooms,but then the Candyman proceeds to teleport in front of him,but with his reflexes Jeff avoids the Candyman multiple times,until...he is cornered by Candyman. Candyman looks at him,with no expression. "Fuck,i need to find a way." Jeff thinks. Jeff waits for Candyman to get closer,but then... Candyman shows his ribcage full of bees. The bees fly out and throw themselves at Jeff. Jeff cannot avoid them in time and is covered with bees stinging him,he screams in pain as he rolls on the ground attempting to get the bees off but to no success. Jeff attempts to escape from the bees but he is grabbed by the neck and then he gets a hook right to the throat. Jeff can feel the blood on his throat,as he can feel himself getting suffocated,then Candyman looks at him. Candyman proceeds to slit Jeff's throat completely,making a mess and a giant hole on Jeff's throat,the blood all over Candyman's face. Jeff vomits alot of blood,and then Candyman swings his hook once at Jeff's neck,the hook piercing through Jeff's neck,and decapitating him. Candyman lets go of Jeff as his corpse falls to the ground,the bees go back to Candyman's ribcage. KO! *Candyman vanishes. *Jeff's corpse is seen,stinged and decapitated,bleeding. 'Results' Wiz:That was a brutal death... Boomstick:Yeah,anyways,this wasn't really close,while Jeff had indeed fought Slenderman,Candyman had: a better weapon,teleportation,much more better super strenght,regeneration,and immortality,he could also summon his bees at any time to sting Jeff to death. Wiz:Plus,even if Jeff even managed to land a fatal hit on Candyman,Candyman wouldn't die and just regenerate,because he's immortal,now i know,you guys might say it's an NLF,the thing is: Jeff is just some teen with a knife when compared to Candyman,so he can't kill him. Boomstick:And Jeff doesn't even know Candyman's weakness,which is the mirror containing his soul,even if he did,it's unlikely he'd manage to do that before he would get killed. Wiz: In the end,while Jeff was clearly a deadly fighter,Candyman was simply superior in every category. Boomstick:Looks like Jeff was slashed! Wiz: The winner is Candyman. Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles